pirateoutlawsfandomcom-20200214-history
Relics
Special relics These are relics revived from special events Pirate Bay Artificial Stone "At the end of your turn, for each enemy, you get 2 armor" Obtained via: "Digging for chest (event)" Used in: "Hole in the wall (event) Sell price: 40 Crown "+1 hand size." Obtained via: that chest one that curses you if you try to break it. To open the Chest you need to have the Old Key Grapes "+1 attack damage per level of drunk" Sell price: 40 Lucky Clover "When HP reaches 0 in battle revive and heal 50% of HP. Relic is lost when used" Obtained via: "Cursed Chest (event)" 'Old Key' "An old and ornate key." Obtained via: "Hired for protection (event)" Skull Island Arm Bone "A Skeletal arm that twitches and moves" Obtained Via: "Dog with Bone (event)" Used in: "Fallen Skeleton (event)" Sell price: 40 Normal Relics (Unlocked from the start) These relics are all unlocked when you first load the game Apple "Heal 3 at the start of each battle" Sell price: 40 Banana gun "+1 ranged damage" Sell price: 40 Belt "+1 max ammo." Sell price: 80 Bread "+8 Max HP" Sell Price: 40 Conch ''' "+1 Armor whenever you use a card" Sell Price: 80 '''Crab Pincer "Gain Rage x1 at start of battle" Sell price: 40 Crystal "At end of battle, heal 6 if your hp is below 50%" Sell price: 40 Delicate Pot "At start of battle, Gain 10 armor is HP is below 50%" Sell price: 40 Fake Eye "Adds an additional reward option at end of battle" Sell price: 40 Feather "20% discount at Market" Sell price: 40 Glove "Immune to Weakened" Sell price: 40 Golden Cup "Looks Valuable" Sell price: 250 Golden book "Skill cards that you receive are automatically upgraded" Sell price: 80 Golden Gun "Ranged cards that your receive are automatically upgraded" Sell Price: 80 Golden Knife "Melee cards that you receive are automatically upgraded" Sell price: 80 Hammer "Upgrade 2 random attack cards when you get this relic" Sell price: 20 (After you used it) Hook "Draw a card whenever an enemy is killed." Sell price: 40 Mask "All enemies gain Weakened x1 at the start of battle." Sell price: 40 Pirate Bandanna ''' "+1 to all rage gained" Sell price: 40 '''Purse "Get 1-5 coins whenever you lose HP in battle" Sell price: 40 Rose "Heal 3 when you deal a critical hit" Sell price: 40 Rum "+5 Max HP" Sell price: 150 Shield "+6 armor at start of battle" Sell price: 40 Spikes Shell "Whenever you are attacked, deal 3 damage to the attacker" Sell price: 40 Toolbook "Upgrade 2 random skill cards when you get this relic" Sell price: 20 (After you used it) Pirate Bay Unlockables These are all relics that have to be unlocked by playing through Pirate Bay Ammo Heap "Adds 1 Extra Supplies to your hand at start of battle." Sell price: 40 Axe "Whenever you draw and extra card, deal 2 damage to a random enemy" Sell price: 40 Boot "Gain Dodge x2 whenever you take more than 10 damage in a single attack" Sell price: 40 Broken Vase "Weakened: Damage penalty is now 50% instead of 25%" Sell price: 40 Bronze Ring "At the start of your turn reload 1 if your HP is below 50%" Sell price: 80 Cheese "+10 healing at the tavern" Sell price: 40 Dice "At the start of your turn discard a card from your hand, then draw a card" Sell price: 40 Disgusting Egg "Reload 1 whenever an enemy is killed" Sell price 40 Eye Mask "The first melee card of each battle deals a critical hit" Sell price: 40 Heart of Gold "+20% Coins after battle." Sell price: 40 Horn "Rage: Damage bonus for you is now 50% instead of 25%" Sell price: 40 Hourglass "Gain 2 armor when you heal" Sell price: 40 Knife "Reload 1 whenever a melee attack deals a critical hit" Sell price: 40 Pendant "x2 armor gain if you have none" Sell price: 40 Pepper "Draw a card whenever you lose HP on your turn." Sell price: 40 Pipe "If you did not use an attack card your turn, reload 1 at the end of your turn" Sell price: 40 Shuriken "+3 damage when attacking injured enemy's" Sell price: 40 Telescope "Draw a card whenever a ranged attack deals a critical hit Sell price: 80 Skull Island These are all relics that have to be unlocked by playing through Skull Islands Broken Bottle "+1 to all injury gained by enemy's" Sell price: 40 Bucket "At the end of your turn gain 4 armor if you have none" Sell price: 40 Captain Cap "-1 ammo cost to all cards if there are 3 enemy's" Sell price: 40 Cursed Wine Bottle "When you are drunk, Your chance to miss is 25% instead of 50%" Sell price: 40 Heart "+12 max HP" Sell price: 80 Mushroom "Heal 1 whenever you use an attack card and lose 1 HP when you use a skill card" Sell price: 40 Pirate Flag "+10% Rage bonus per level of Rage. Sell price: 80 Skull Gun "+2 ranged damage. -1 melee damage" Sell price: 80 Skull Knife "+2 melee damage -1 ranged damage" Sell price: 80 Skull Ring "Whenever you are attacked, if you have armor deal 5 damage to the attacker" Sell price: 40 Tool Bag "Add a multi-tool to your hand at start of battle" Sell price: 40 Tooth "At start of battle applies Mark to random enemy" Sell price: 80 Trident "Deal 1 damage to all enemy's when you use a melee card" Sell price: 40 Soul Rift Explorer Exclusive These are relics that you can only get at the start of a game when you are Healing Scroll "Heal 5 at start of battle." Sell price: 40 Power Scroll "+2 attack damage." Sell price: 40 Rage Scroll "Gain Rage x3 at start of battle." Sell price: 40 Package Exclusive Boxing Gloves "+1 melee damage until end of turn for each melee attack card that you use." Sell price: 80 Knuckleduster "Add a random melee card to your hand at the start of battle." Sell price: 40 Bomb "+2 ranged damage when you have less than 50% HP." Sell price: 80 Cooked Meat "Heal 1 for each ammo spent when you use a ranged card." Sell price: 40 Scorching Shell "+2 max ammo. -1 max hand size" Sell price 80. Scorching Ring "+2 attack damage. All enemies +1 attack damage." Sell price: 40 Thorn Potion "Attacks deal critical hits to enemy's with at least 10 injury" Sell price: 80 Spiked Vine "Ranged attacks deal 1 injury to enemy's that already have injury." Sell price: 40 Honey Ale "If you are drunk reload 1 when you deal a critical hit" Sell price: 40 Beer Mug "At end of turn heal 3 if you are drunk Sell price: 40